


Teddy Haven

by Kay_Albertina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Albertina/pseuds/Kay_Albertina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas, leader of the rebelion, is once again in need of a hideout. But to hide between teddy bears and other colorfull stuffed animals? Uch, what did Flemeth get him into?</p><p>This story is inspired by a store 'Build-a-Bear'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Haven

“You are joking, right?”, Solas groaned. No way that he was going to work there, even if it was temporarily.

“I'm afraid not, it was the only available option. If you rather be taken into custody, by all means be my guest. I would not recommend it however”, Flemeth was saying. Of course she was right. He needed a place to hide until things settled down. Solas was not a stranger to hiding in the shadows, taken some kind of job in the middle of nowhere and lay low for a while. Usually though this meant a job as a waiter, or cleaning dishes. Once he helped with deliveries. This however ...

He gave a great sigh, “Alright, fine, just tell me what to do”. Flemeth gave a small laugh at the other side of the line. Flemeth had been there from the start and he would have been caught multiple times if it was not for her. She was a treasure, but a pain in the ass at the same time. “It is a growing business, and I managed to convince them you are perfect for the job. You will start this Monday, just restocking the ... decorational stuff” Solas eye twitched, “You will be trained in other tasks in due time. Oh and Solas, be a dear and try to be nice for once? I would hate to find you a new hiding place so soon.”

“Yes, sure, thanks again”, Solas hung up the phone, made sure nobody saw him leave the phone cell and pulled his coat higher. It was dark, cold and raining, like every day it seemed. Propaganda were on every other wall he passed and he had to keep himself from tearing them down. _Lies, all damn lies_. No political party cared about the people anymore, especially the one that was in power now. Corypheus does know how to play the Game. And now Corypheus wanted to tear him down for speaking up. Again.

Solas almost ran towards his temporarily apartment, which Flemeth was also so kind to arrange for him. The place was situated in an attic and smelt of disuse when he opened the door. It was very small, but all the necessities were there. He would manage. He pulled of his coat and hung it over the only chair in the room, and promptly had to sneeze. He pulled out a crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket and glared at the address he had to show up tomorrow:

 

_Teddy Haven - Bring your imagination to life!_

_Hinterlands Shopping Mall_

_Market Street_

 

_\-------------------------------------------------_

 

“Thank you, have a nice day!”, Ellana said cheerfully, as another happy customer left the shop. It was near closing time, but still the shop was crowded with customers. Her feet were hurting, but she felt satisfied. It was always nice to see those happy faces from children and adults alike as their plushies came to life. In 'Teddy Haven', the customer can customize their own teddy bear or other stuffed animal, giving them their own cloths, appearance and sound.

Every employer of the 'Teddy Haven' had to wear some sorts of costume that reflected a stuffed animal they sell. She was wearing pink teddy bear ears, a pink skirt and white T-shirt with the text 'Teddy Haven' in glittery pink letters. She also added some pink make-up as finishing touch.

It was a booming business, they only opened last month!, she did not realize that the shop would be so popular. After helping another customer, Sera hopped over to her. She was dressed up as a humble bee today, with a baby-blue skirt. “Went good yeah? Did not even make one kid crying today!”, she said it as if it was a great accomplishment. “I'm sooo proud of you Sera”, Ellana said jokingly, and rolled her eyes as Sera grabbed the chair behind the cashier. “My legs are killing me! I had to jump all day in order to look 'convincingly like a bee', uch! Tomorrow, I will be a bear in winter sleep, I swear!”. Ellana gave a chuckle, but then spotted the new guy.

Solas at first had refused to wear the bear ears, but upon hearing it was obligatory he swore that he had misheard them and gladly put them on. Or seemingly so. It did not escape her notice he was scolding so now and then, and was hardly speaking at all. He just went about his business, quietly restocking the accessories for the stuffed animals. Weird. When one of the customers approached him to ask him a question, he just stared at the girl. Feeling that things were going to go wrong, Ellana intervened. “Hi there! How may I help you?”, turning the attention towards herself instead. By the time the girl went out of the shop with her new bear, the shop was almost empty. She approached Solas. “Can't you, I don't know, be more polite or something? You are scaring them.”

“Oh, I thought we were closing anyway?”

“Well, yes, but even so, you should be more polite, smile, does good customer service ring a bell?”

“I- well, I just started here and -”

“I don't care if you started just recently or have been working here for years. It is a matter of attitude”

Solas held her gaze for a few seconds, his expression unreadable, before nodding his head, “Of course”.

“Good”, she looked at him a few seconds longer, before closing the shop for the day. Really, the nerve of the guy! It would surprise her if he was not fired within the week. By the time she turned around, he was already gone.

 


End file.
